Evil's Sickness
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Last of Part one up! Read and Review.
1. Prologue

EVIL'S SICKNESS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nintendo does. That was just in case you... you probably know anyways. I'll shut up with the disclaimer.  
  
A/N: It's probably mean to do this to you, but it's best to read The Bond of Two to understand a few things in this story. And hopefully, this story will turn out a million times better then the bond of thwo. I started the bond of two when I didn't know alot about grammer (I'll admit. I didn't pay attention much to english class in 8th grade.) I know up to my grade level now(9th), so this story should be better, or, by Jesus if it isn't, shoot me. This is not a cross-over what-so-ever!!! This is book one of the EVIL'S REVENGE trilogy. CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER THAN THE BOND OF TWO'S!!!! Laura enrolled Link into school after they moved three weeks before. It is the month of September. Link is now an 11th grader. So now Link is the Hero of time, Guardian of the realm of Hyrule, and a junior! (will he ever get a break? maybe when summer vacation rolls around.) Well, I'll shut up or I'll give away the entire story!!!  
  
  
  
PRELUDE  
  
A shadowy figure stood on top of the watch tower of Kakariko Village. He pulled back the hood of his robe, reviling a pale and evil, but young looking, face. He had short messy white hair with a stripe of red, and blackish-red eyes. His name was Nikkinon. He was the son of Kirion and Ganon, and like his parents, was a sorcerer of black magic. "Hero of Time and Heroine of Hope, you will pay for the banquish of my mother. Hero of tTime, you will also pay for the defeat of my father!" he said in an evil whisper. Nikkinon raised his hands into the air, and a pitch black shadow formed above him. As it finshed the formation, it aquiered two red looking eyes like his master. "Seek and destroy the Hero of Time through illness. Seek, capture, and bring to me the Heroine of Hope. You can travel through realms if nessesary." Nikkinon commanded the shadow. It obayed and flew off. Nikkinon saw something move out of the village, but it looked like a werewolf, so he dismissed it....   
  
Shimie stayed in the shadows and watched Nikkinon create a shadow of somesort. She was one of the Shoku, as the Shiekah called them, and the beast people, as Hylians called them. Shoku were still segregated from Hylians because the Shoku were hated by the Hylians, but the Shiekah and Shoku lived in peace in a small tribe. The small Shiekah/Shoku tribe was located north of Hyrule castle. Shimi was raised by an adoptive Shiekah family when the former ruler of hyrule hung her parents with no trial. Now Princess Zelda was in rieghn, and would never do such a thing. Shimie was only five at the time, but now she was a bueitiful 23 year old woman. She had long black hair that was down to her ankles when left straight. Tonight, though, it was braided, but it still came down to the middle of her shins. She had bright purple eyes, the triat of a seer Shoku, and was wearing a blue and purple dress with the symbol of the Shoku: a swirl with a dot in the centre. She also wore a neklace with the symbol.   
The main reason that the Shoku were called the beast people were because they looked like the mix between a Hylian and a cat. Shimie had mahogany skin with black solid spots on her skin. Her ears had fur on them with the same color and markings. She had a nose that looked like a cat's, and her fingers and feet were tipped with nails that looked like claws. "I have to find Link, and if he is in another realm, find a way to him, and warn him!" she whispered as she heard what Nikkinon said and whatch the shadow fly away. She began to change. Her nailes became claws, her feet became paws and her legs got another joint ot them. Her face canged more to look like a lionesses, and a tail grew from behind her. her dress stretched to keep up with the growing cat woman. She bounded out of her hiding place when she was done and ran back to the tribe... 


	2. Chapter One- Festival terror

EVIL'S SICKNESS  
  
CHAPTER ONE:FESTIVAL TERROR  
  
  
It was the day of the homecoming festival at Link's and Laura's school, Fraser High. They had moved a month ago, a week after Kirion's defeat. The month was now october. Link had brought Zelda, Impa (only because she felt the need to come with the princess to protect her), Nabooru, Saria, and Malon to come to the school festival. The theam was Japanese, and Laura bought Komonos for everyone (yes, men were komonos on special occations!), plus giving them each 20$ in american currency. Zelda was wearing a pink komono with flowers. Impa was wearing a purple one with Japanese lettering saying shadow. Nabooru was wearing an orange komono with japanese letering saying spirit. Saria was wearing one with flowers also on hers. Malon was wearing a red komono with bubbles on it, and Laura was wearing a blue one with dragons on it. Everyone was ready, but Link decided that he looked too stupid to come out of his room.  
"LINK! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Laura screamed as she pounded on the door. "No!" Link yelled back.   
"WE'LL BE LATE!!! WHAT IF JACK CAME?! HE'S SUPPOSE TO PICK US UP AND HE'S NOT GONNA WAIT!!!"  
"Go without me!!!"  
"YOU'RE GOING!!! YOU ARE HOMECOMING KING FOR THE JUNIORS, ANYWAYS!! YOU HAVE TO GO!!!"  
Link, realizing that he had won the title Junior homecoming king, he groned and came out. He was wearing a plain green komono that was for a man, and his hair was a little more groomed then usual. "Why did I even decide to see if I would win. I'm so stupid. I should of known I would win." Link grumbled. "Do not worry, lad. There are bound to be other male students wearing these komonos." Impa said to calm Link. It didn't work. He was still self-conscious about the way he looked. "I really look like a dork." Link said to him self. Laura heard the beeping of a car horn. "Jack's here." Link said as he went to the door. They walked to Jake's van. Link opened the door on the side for the woman, closed it when they entered, and then got in the front passangers seat. Everyone put on there seatbelts (Laura taught them how and why they need them on.) Jack was a muscular boy, about Link's age. He had hazel eyes, short, messy, brown hair, and was wearing a blue komono with serpents on it. "That's a large possé you got there, Link!" Jack said. "Yeah. I know. You already know Laura, but the girl with the green hair is Saria. Impa is the one with the white hair and purple komono. Zelda is the one with the blond hair. Malon had the red curly hair, and Nabooru is the one with the red strait hair." Link said. "Jack said hello as he did a two finger salute to the woman. The girls said hi.   
"Hope you guy's are ready because I'm itching to get to the festival." Jack said as he began to drive. The girls, other than Laura, were surprised when the van began to move, but Laura had taught them that the vehicle was man-controled. Jack speed off to Fraser high.  
***  
"Everyone meet hear at this gym in three hours. That will be at 10:00." Link said. Everyone agread to the plan. Everyone dispursed from the gym. After being abondoned, Link's stumach growled. "Shoulda had a snack before we left. Hmmm. Were are the consession stands?" Link said to himself as he exited the school and went to the main square of the festival. He saw everyone in komonos. 'At least I'm not the only one.' Link thought. Everything was so bright. Looking for at least one food stand, he noticed something in the distance. It was pich black and seemed to have red eyes. 'Great. The one night I go without one weapon on hand, and there is probably this monster on the loose.' Link thought in anger. The shadow disappeared. "HEY!" cried a masculin voice as a junior grabbed Link in a head lock and gave Link a noggie. "Hey, Nick! Hows it going?" Link asked. Nick let go of Link. He was a boy of 16 with black shoulderlength hair and brown eyes. He was small for his age. "Ahh, nuthin' much. Got a detention for thowing spitballs at the teacher." Nick replied. "And if you didn't do that, I'd think that you were ill or somthin'!" Link chuckled. "Hey, do you have any idea were the consession stands are?" Nick asked. "And here I was, hoping that you would know!" Link said. Nick laughed. Link suddenly smelled something salty. 'FRIES!!!' Link thought. Nick also caught on. "Race ya!" Nick said as he ran passed Link. "HEY!" Link yelled as he ran to catch up.   
  
Nick was at the conssestion stand ten seconds before Link. "What took you so long, slowpoke?" Nick teased when Link caught up. "If you didn't get that head-start, I coulda won!" Link teased back. Nick and Link each got a thing of fries. Link poped a fri into his mouth. It was hot. "Ow! Twat's howt!" Link said as he tried to swolowe the fri. Nick just laughed at Link. Link swollowed the fry, and began laughing himself. 'Hope Saria and Nabooru aren't getting themselves into trouble.' Link thought.  
***  
Nabooru walked aroung the festival square, fighting the urge to steal. Saria was with her. "This culture sure is strange." Nabooru said to Saria. "I think it's quite interesting, how all these kids get get together." Saria argued. "Think what you want. I... What's that?" Nabooru noticed the shadow. It looked like it was searching for someone. Saria noticed it, too. "I'm not sure if it's true, but my instinct is telling me that Link is in danger!" Saria cried. "We better find that kid!" Nabooru said. The two sages ran off to find Link...  
***  
Zelda wandered about, and Impa followed. "I like this place. It has so many lights and colors!" Zelda exclaimed. "It certanly does, lass." Impa said. Zelda had told Impa not to address Zelda any formal names, or they would get funny looks because of what Laura told them. Suddenly, the shadow caught Zelda's attention. She could feel to whom it was headed to. "I think Link's in trouble!" Zelda exclaimed. Impa aggread when she felt the presense. "We must get to Link. We must hurry!" Impa exclaimed. They ran off towards Link...  
***  
Laura and Malon were enjoying some icecream and having a friendly talk. "So you already graduated from school. So in reality, you could have Link wander the halls and get himself into all sorts of trouble!" Malon Laura suddenly had a vision of Link in serious danger. When it ended, Laura stated bluntly "We have to find Link, or he's going to get hurt." Malon didn't argue, and the two went to look for Link...  
***  
Link and Nick were trying their best at the knock down the bottles stand. Link seemed to be winning. The two were having alot of fun. Sometimes it didn't take much to make a teen happy. They didn't suspect anything about the shadow behind them- they weren't even paying attention! The shadow, taking the opportunity, flew straight towards Link. Link turned around to see the shadow, but it was already too late to react. The shadow formed a mouth, and two fang like things entered were Link's neck conected to the body, hitting the jugular vain. "ARGH!" Link cried as he tried to swat the monster away. His hand only went through it. He could feel his blood draining, and venom entering. Nick tried to help his friend, but he was shocked when he touched the shadow. So were others that tried to help Link. All of the sages, Link's cousin, and malon, came and tried to help Link, but they were helpless against the monster. Nick saw Link become pale as blood drained from his friend's body. Link's breathing became shorter and more shallow, his heart raced, but his blood pressur dropped. His eyes glazed over, and his skin became cold and clammy. Link fell to the ground, the shadow still at his neck.  
Link was in shock from the loss of blood.  
The Shadow, after Link fell, reliesed it's vampire grip on the teenager. Realizing that it would create too much attention if it went after Laura, it left to meet up with it's master.  
And when it was leaving, Laura ran to Link. "Nick, call nine-one-one. You," Laura said as she pointed to a freashman with dark blond hair and grey eyes. "Get some blankets. He's in shock." The girl obayed and ran off to find some blankets, while Nick went to get medical help. A minute later, the girl came back with three blankets. "Here." she said. Laura took them and wraped them around Link. Link began to close his eyes, and his breathing slowed to a stop. "NO! Not today, Link!" Laura screamed. She had him flat one his back, tilted his head slightly, pinched his nose, opened his mouth, sealing it with her own mouth, and began to breathe into it. 'Not today, Link.' Laura thought. After breathing into Link's mouth twice, Laura cheaked for a pulse. It was feeble, but there was one, none-the-less. Laura continuied with mouth-to-mouth resusitation.  
As Laura tried to keep Link alive, the ambulance came. The paramedics ran to the sceane with a gurny. Laura let them take over. The paramedics put Link on the gurny and took him to the waiting ambulance. Laura watched helplessly. Impa walked up to Laura.  
"That phantom. It has put a curse into the lad in the form of poison. I could feel the curse entering the lad." Impa said. "That was created by someone who wants our hero dead. I also believe it has other motives. But enough of that. Link is in trouble, but there is a way to save him. There is an antidote to the venom."   
"What is it?" Laura said, having a panic attack. "It is an old remidy made by an ancient race that lives side-by-side with my tribe. I can tell you the directions when we return, but you must go to them on your own. You must get the antidote to him in a week, or he will die." Impa explained. "I'm ready. If Link dies, then I go, too." Laura said. Impa nodded, then said "Let's go. We have nothing else to do here." The sages formed a circle, and Malon and Laura went into the middle of the circle. The sages channeled there powers, telporting them all out of the Mystic realm.  
Then everything went black for Laura. 


	3. Chapter Two: A Begining of an Adventure

EVIL'S SICKNESS   
  
A/N: wow. I got this far. Well, now Laura is back in hyrule with the knowlage that Link   
was poisoned. She has less than one week's time. The shadow has dissappeared, not   
compleating it's task, but will it? Nikkinon. What's his motives? Hmmm... I keep   
blibbiling. I'll shut up... :(   
  
CHAPTER TWO: A begining of an Adventure   
  
Laura woke up in a strangly comfortable bed. She looked around her   
sourroundings. The room was decorated in expensive silks, jewels, furs, ect. She was   
obiously in a castle of some-sort, but where? "Where am I?" Laura asked to no-one. She   
sat up, the covers falling off her body. Laura realized she had no clothes on. She grabbed   
the covers and wrapped them tightly around her body.   
Just in time.   
A guard of the castle walked in. "SHE'S AWAKE, PRINCESS ZELDA!" He   
yelled. Laura blushed and wrapped the blankets tighter around her. Zelda walked in.   
"Good morning, Laura." Zelda said. Zelda tried to sound happy, but Laura could hear the   
nurovousness in Zelda's voice. "Good morning. Umm, not to be rude or anything, but   
where are my clothes?" Laura asked. "Last night, when we got back to this Dimension,"   
Zelda said "The guards were waiting. I wanted you to be taken in the carriage with us, but   
the guards thought that it was better to carrey you to the castle. I lost the argument. You   
were carried back, it was raining, and when we got to the castle, you were soaked to the   
bone. Your clothes are drying at the moment, but you should have new clothes in a few   
minutes."   
Laura nodded and lied down. "Princess..." Laura was cut off.   
"No formalities. Just call me Zelda." Zelda said. "Zelda, could you please make   
sure no other guards come in here. I kinda get embarrased." Laura said as she blushed.   
"Sure." Zelda said. "I'll send Impa with the clothes." Zelda left the room. Minutes later,   
Impa came in with some hylian woman's battle clothing. "Here, lass." Impa said. "Thank   
you." Laura said to Impa, greatfull to have clothing. "When you are dressed, hollar. I will   
tell you the directions to the tribe, then I will lead you to a quick breakfast and lead you   
on your way." Impa said as she left. Laura got dressed quickly. Instead of hollaring,   
though, Laura contacted Impa through telepathy. Laura said. A minute later,   
Impa walked into the room. "I'm ready." Laura said again. "Good. Now, the way I'm   
going to give the information to the village," Impa said. "Is an ancient form of Shiekah   
Telepathy. The information is not in order, and only those with a pure heart can decifer   
the puzzle. The info is also things from the near future." Impa put her right palm on   
Laura's forehead. There was a sudden shock, and Laura went into a trance...   
***   
There were so many pictures that Laura couldn't keep track of them all! First there   
was a clearing with a camp. The fire was burning out of control, burning the ground   
around it! Then there was a small village with Shiekah walking around, as well as the   
Shokuan Race. Suddenly, there was a path with a sign pointing in the wrong direction of   
the forest. There were Shokuan and Shiekah Symbols souronded by the symboles of the   
elements. Then there was Laura injecting something into Link, Then last, there was a   
dark being, one that looked like the one that attacked Link, sourounding Laura in it's dark   
energy.   
***   
Laura snapped back into reality. "I don't think I should wait too long. I think I   
should go now. I have a bad feeling that if I wait, Link will die." Laura said. "Then if that   
is what you think, then go. I will tell Zelda. I know that it is best." Impa said. "I'm sorry   
that I can't stay for breakfast." Laura apologized. "That is okay. Zelda told me last night   
that she belived that you would make this choice. Now, let's come along. I will get you   
your supplies and lead you to the begining of the forest." Impa replied.   
They walked out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs. Impa got Laura   
her supplies and they left the castle. They walked to the stables. Impa brought out a pitch   
black horse, named Moonstar, and a pure white horst named Starrydust. Impa readied   
both of the horses, and got on Starrydust. "Get onto MoonDust. She is best suited for   
travel in the forest. Even though I said you had to go alon, that didn't mean that you can't   
have an animal with you." Impa said. "Thank you. I promise I'll take care of her." Laura   
said. She mounted Moonstar, and both Impa and Laura went on there way.   
***   
Nikkinon watched Laura and Impa from above. "Those fools! They are sooo   
stupid! Hmmmm.... The blond is bieutiful, though. Maybe I'll spare her and make her my   
wife. Well," Nikkinon held up a voo doo doll of Link, which was injected with the   
shadow's venom, and gripped the throat as if Nikkinon were strangaling the doll. "Link   
can't survive long without air!"   
***   
In the intensive care ward in Mt. Clemens General Hospital, Link lay on a   
hospital bed in a coma. Though his breathing was weak, it was strong enough to sustain   
the teen if he had an oxygen mask on. Suddenly, Link gasped for air and quit breathing. A   
paramedic that was passing by noticed this. "CODE BLUE!!!" she screamed as she ran to   
Link. Four other paramedics followed.   
The first paramedic was the one resussitating Link and giving commands. 'He's   
become to weak to breath.' the paramedic thought. "INTIBATE HIM!!! NOW!!!" she   
yelled after wards...   
  
A/N: The story seems to be going too fast. At least the chapters are longer and more   
discriptive. Well, I should have Chapter Three: Forest of the Maze up in a few days.   
Untill then, see ya!


	4. Chapter Three: Forest of the Maze

EVIL'S SICKNESS  
  
A/N: Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. I just almost forgot to type it. (More like to busy playing gamecube! :) :) :) -.-)  
  
CHAPTER THREE: FOREST OF THE MAZE  
  
It had been a full day of riding, and Laura had learned that being within a half a mile of the forest, telepathy was imposible. 'If I teleported to Link before that dumb shadow got to Link, I wouldn't have to worry about Link!' Laura thought. She was cranky, her butt hurt, and she was hungary. "We are here." Impa said. Laura had not paid attention, so she didn't notice the forest. She looked up and saw a gloomy forest. "This is the forest of the maze. Only those with a pure heart can enter. Others will be anihalated. The information that you will have will be used by the unconscious mind. Chances are, you will reach the tribe without knowing it." Impa said.  
"But what if I don't get there in time? What if Link dies before I have the chance to save him?" Laura asked, trying not to think of her cousin dying. "This realm would be without a protector. It would fall apart. Please save him. I must go. I am sorry I can't help you any further." Impa said. "Farewell and have a safe trip back." Laura said to Impa. Laura dismounted her horse and tied it to a tree, and entered the forest. "Don't worry Link," Laura said. "I won't let you down!"  
***  
Nikkinon watched Laura in his lair through a pond of dark magic. "Oh, look at her. So loyal, so determined. She will be mine." Nikinon like the thought of her as his wife. "Soon her life will become a living hell, she will beg me to take her in, and then she will me mine."  
***  
It seemed like hours scince Laura had entered the forest, and she was getting nowhere. All she saw were symbols of the Shiekah and Shoku. "Where is this place?" Laura hissed. "It's like a freaking maze! No wonder people call this the forest of the maze!" Laura sighed loudly. It was getting late and Laura didn't know where to set up camp. "How come when I finally start getting my crazy messed up life into place something like this has to happen!" Laura was near screaming. She sat down and put her face in her hands. She did one thing she thought she would not do for the rest of her life- cry. "I don't think I can do this! It's too hard! I-I just-" Laura couldn't continue. She just began weeping harder. The forest had confused the thirteen year old into losing hope.   
Suddenly, the image of Link came into her mind. It was a vision. A vision of what would happened if she gave up. First it started out with Link- dead. He was in an oak coffin. It was his funeral. Then the vision changed and Laura saw Hyrule as desolate place. The ground was erupting. The place was burning and bodies were everywhere. The ground was covered in the blood of inocent zoras, gorons, Hylians, Kokiri, Gerudos, Shiekahs, and Shoku. A monster that looked like a mix between Kirion and Ganon. It raised a pitch black sword over Laura's head, and brought it down.  
Laura snapped out of her vision before the monster could "kill" her. It was almost midnight.  
"Ohhhh. I hate when I fall asleep when I visions like that!!" Laura said with new found determination. She got up and started on, dispite her hunger and sleepiness. "I can't give up, exspecially when Link needs me most!" Laura, deciding that it was best to have her crystal sword, called out a few words:  
"KARIK SHAPOU LATIR SHAPHT DALU!" The crystal sword appeared infront of Laura. It was in it's sheath. Laura slung her sword over her back and contuniued on, determined to save her cousin.   
  
AN: BAH! The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! Well, hopefully chapter four: Determined quest, will be up in less time than this one took! :) 


	5. Chapter Four: Determined Quest

Evil's Sickness  
  
A/N: I actually got this one up in less then a month. Wow,  
Link: Hello.  
Me: Where the hell did you come from.  
Link: Anywhere you thought me to be before you put me here. Now can we stop talking and get on with the story?  
Me: Whatever. Anyways, enjoy.  
Link: I thought I said to shut up.  
Me: I'm the Author of this and I can send you to wherever I like.  
Link: I'll shut up.  
  
Chapter 4: Determined Quest.  
As Laura walked on, determined to save her cousin, a familiar Shoku face followed her within the trees. Shimmie watched Laura, curious of this forest intruder. Shimmie could get in trouble for not warning the villiage about Laura, but she had a good feeling about the thirteen yearold and what she wanted. Shimmie felt the need to protect Laura.  
"I should watch her and see to it that she doesn't get into any trouble." Shimmie said and continued on following Laura.  
***  
Laura walked on. She was practically on auto pilot. It was almost as if her legs were moving themselves. Laura was exhausted, but she kept pushing on. If she stopped to rest, time would be against her and that vision she had would probably come true. It was getting dark, but that didn't matter to Laura.  
Suddenly, someone from behind Laura attacked her. Laura turned around in time to see and move out of the way.  
It was a near hit.  
Laura turned to face her attacker.  
"You should know never to attack a girl, but obviously you were not brought up in a good manor." she said.  
The man had also turned around to face Laura. He stoode and easy six feet. He had shoulder length black hair that was tied back and brilliant red eyes. His face was hard and stern with determination. He looked to be in his late 20's to early 30's. He wore a ragged brown tunic with the Shiekah symbol on it, red pants, and black leather gloves. He held a sword that had a bronze hilt and a steel blade that was at least four feet in length.  
"Maybe you should not come into a territory of people you do not know about." the man retorted. He charged at Laura, sword raised high above his head, ready to slice Laura's skull into two. Laura blocked with her sword. The mans sword clanged against Laura's crystal sword. He pushed her onto the ground, thrusting his sword against Laura's. She fell to her stumach. The man swiped his sword down at Laura. She tried to roll away, but the mans sword cut her shoulder. She winced in pain and looked to her right.  
The man had redirected his sword towards Laura's head with the broad side of the sword. Laura gasped and tried to move out of the way, but she was too slow.  
The sword hit her head.  
And everything went black.  
***  
Nikkinon had watched the entire fight. Surprisingly, he was hoping that Laura would win. He thought that she would win.  
Untill she was thrown against the ground.  
Nikkinon watched, silently hoping Laura would get up and beable to fininsh the fight. But when she was knocked unconsious, Nikkinon was inffuriated.  
As anger intoxicated his body, he decided to seek out revenge. But then, his anger left him and a new emotion entered his mind.  
Confusion.  
"Why do I care so much if she lives or dies? Why do I even care for her to be my wife?" Nikkinon asked himself. He tried to push the thought away, but had little or no success in doing so. He tried to think that he wanted her because she must be some key to something, and somehow part of him knew it.  
"But what if I don't know something? What if I do care.... No. I don't. Someone is playing mind tricks with me. And whoever is doing this to me will die.  
"But what if no one is playing with my mind? Hmmm. I'll sleep on this. All I need is rest." Nikkinon said and left to figure out his thoughts.   
  
  
A/N: That was an intense ending for me to write. Well, I actually got this typed out in less then a month. Wow. O.o I just noticed that the chapter kinda didn't go well with the title. Oh well. The next chapter is Chapter five: The villiage. 


	6. Chapter Five: The Village

EVILS SICKNESS  
Chapter Five  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to deal with exams and new classes. So now I'm back with chapter five! ^.^   
Link: You forgot a fact of why you didn't put up chapter five....  
Me: Oh, and you couldn't get off your dead ass and do it your self?  
Link: No  
Me: *Hits Link in the head and he passes out.* Now, we can get on with this story!   
Link: ......@.@......  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: THE VILLAGE  
  
Shimie saw Laura get hit in the head by a familiar Shiekah face. It was Noruko, the villages guardian. Shimmie was ready to attack, to get Laura out of immidiate danger untill she saw Noruko do something that she had never seen him do before.  
Noruko picked up the crystal sword, put it in Laura's sheath, picked up Laura, and headed towards the village.  
"He knows?! I thought for sure that he was going to kill her!!" Shimmie said, surprised. She decided that she had seen enough of the forest today, and decided to get back to the village before Noruko found out she was gone.  
***  
Noruko carried Laura to the village. "I'm sorry. If you only knew why I attacked, then you would understand, Heroine of Hope." Noruko said.   
He carried Laura into the village. As he walked to the medicine elders house, women, childeren, everyone stopped everything to stare at what Noruko carried in his arms.  
"Do not worry! She is not the cursed demon that has been released to destroy this world!" Noruko said. People were still tensed, though most went back to what they were doing. Noruko carried on to the medicine elders.  
He entered the hut with the unconscious thirteen year old. It was larger than normal huts because it occationally held a patient, but it was still small. It was filled with the aroma of herbs and spices. There were shelves packed with herbs, tonics, potions, and medicines. There were a couple of beds, but usually those who were recovering from illness laid on a mat untill they were healed, or they were to old to recover and died.  
The hut was empty for the exception of an old Shokuan hag working at the way back at a table. Even the table was strewn with medical tonics.  
"Miuska!" Noruko said to get the old hags attention. She turned around. She sighed inwardly. "Have I not taught you anything? People outside the villiage are ones to die." Miuska said before she turned back around to contuniue on with her work.  
"She's the Heroine of Hope." Noruko stated simply.  
Miuska turned around and glared at Noruko. "Fine, set her on the bed. I guess we really don't have proof to say she's evil, do we?" Miuska said.  
"We don't have the proof that she's not evil, for the exception of this." Noruko pulled the Crystal Sword out of Laura's sheath. Miuska turned around to look at the sword. "Oh my! Is that what I think it is?!" Miuska said. Not giving an answere, Noruko set Laura onto the bed.  
"I will take care of her now. Please. Leave me be to my work." Miuska said. Noruko nodded, and walked out of the hut.  
***  
Zelda looked through a portal that she and the other sages had created to see into the Mystic Realm. They were watching over Link.  
"His heart beat slows," Rauru said. "If he does not get the antidote in two days, he will die."  
Zelda cringed at the thought of that. 'Please hurry, Laura.' Zelda thought. She made a prayer to the godesses, then continued to watch over the dying Link.  
***  
Miuska finished wrapping Laura's shoulder in a bandage that was dipped in healing herbs. Just then, did Shimmie walk in. Miuska turned around.  
"You must learn how to walk quieter. Even the dead can hear you, girl." Miuska said. "Sorry, Miusky-san." Shimmie said. Shimie was the only person in the tribe that called Miuska Miusky-san.  
"How is she? I saw Noruko carry her in here. Will the Heroine of Hope be alright?" Shimie asked, careful not to say that she was spying on Noruko when he attacked.  
"She is fine. Just a wound to the shoulder and a little concussed, but she should be conscious in about an hour or so." Miuska replied. "I need rest. I have been up to long working on potions. May I ask you this- can you watch over the lass while I retire for the day?" Miuska said. "Sure thing, Miusky- san." Shimie said. "Thank you. Ja mata. I shall see you when I awaken." Miuska said, and headed off to the basement of the hut that she used as her home.  
Shimie sighed. "I hope Miusky-san awakens before tomarrow. I know that Laura has to ask for something. I know she needs to ask for a tonic." Shimie considered the thought of making the tonic herself, then decided against it. "I'm not as experienced in the medical field as Miusky-san. I will just wait till the both of them are up." Shimie said then went over to Laura to watch over her.  
***  
Nikkinon watched Noruko take Laura to the village and the events play out. 'She's the cause of some of this trouble.' Nikkinon said. Said a dark form that was hidden in the shadows. It looked to be a woman, and the only thing that was really all that visible were her blood read eyes. She said before disapearing in a cloud of pitch black smoke. Nikkinon shuddered. 'She always gives me the creaps.' Nikkinon said. "Naioko, Biskoua, Hashike, come forth." Three serpent like beings came out. They were Naga queens. They had the torsos, arms, and heads of women, and a long tail that were like a snake. "Take the entire army of Nagas to the village. Destroy it, and capture the girl." Said Nikkinon. "Make sure she is alive." The Naga queens hissed, then went off to do as commanded.  
***  
Laura moaned as reality snuck back into her mind. At first, everything that was even a memory seemed to be shrouded in a cloud of smoke. She couldn't even remember her own name.  
Then everything flooded back to her.  
Laura sat up suddenly, then growled in pain and fell back onto the bed. "Take it easy." a voice said. Laura forced herself to move her head toward the voice. She saw Shimie sitting next to her. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Laura said, questions just coming out, not giving Shimie a time to answer.  
"Whoh! Slow down there, girl! First tell me your name, then I will answere your questions." Shimmie said.   
"My name's Laura. I at least wish to know were I am." Laura breathed.  
"Shimie. You were attacked by Noruko, the village's main guard. You are..." Shimie was cut off when Laura put two and Two together.  
"I'm in the village?! Were's you medicine woman! I need here to make an antidote for me!" Laura said as she slowly got out of the bed.  
"Whoh, Lie back down! You are not going any where in that condition!" Shimie scolded.   
"If I don't get the antidote and give it to Link, he will die!" Laura exclaimed. Shimie was about to say something when Miuska came back up from the basement.  
"I overheard what you said, young girl. I shall make the antidote for you as long as you stay in that bed while I make it!" Miuska cackled. "I will." Laura said, laying back into the bed. Miuska walked to the table and begane to mix tonics and potions together. "I know what the young lad needs. I saw what happened that night." Miuska said. "Just sit tight. This will take a couple of hours."   
Laura sighed and waited as the old hag began to make the potion.  
  
A/N: WHOH HOOO!! Long chapter finally! Who is this mytirious dark woman? And what will happen to the villiage when the Naga Queens reach it? Find out in the next chapter, The Ambush.  
  
Link: *still out cold.* 


	7. Chapter Six: The Ambush

EVIL'S SICKNESS  
  
A/N: Kay... This time me was lazy. Me didn't wanna type.... Me sing 'Merican Pie! *starts singing off key*  
Bye-bye, Miss American Pie Drove my chevy to the levee But the levee was dry And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye Singin' this'll be the day that I die This'll be the day that I die....  
  
Link: *wakes up. Heres me sing. Faints.*  
  
Me: Oh dear.... Well, as I administer first aid to Link, read!  
  
Chapter 6: The Ambush  
  
Nikkinon watched as the Nagas tore through the forest. He knew that, even tough a few would be annialated, that the groupe of snake humans were too strong and far too great in numbers to loose.  
"Time grows short, Laura, and when it is gone, I will have made you mine!" Nikkinon smiled, then begane to laugh evily...  
***  
Laura had fallen into a light sleep as she paitiently waited for Miuska continued to make the antidote. It was already night, and time was running short.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Laura was starteled from her sleep.  
"Wha-What the hell was that?" Laura gasped.  
"Calm down, girl! It was just me! I just dropped glass. Anyways, I have it done." Miuska walked to Laura with a small vile and gave it to the thirteen year old.  
"Thank you. Now, I have to get this to Link asap..... owowow...." Laura mumbled as she stood up. Her shoulder was killing her.  
"I think you should rest. You aren't healed enough for travel or battle." Miuska advised.  
"Within the time it takes me to recover, my cousin will be dead. I must return to him." Laura said.  
"If you must. I wish thou a safe journy. Fairwell." Miuska turned back to her table.  
"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do." Laura said before she left the hut.  
***  
Shimie walked along the outer boundries of her village. The meeting with the heroine of time had left Shimie with meny questions. The one she she wanted answered the most was 'Who is she truely on the inside?'  
"Yeah, sure she seems to have a very good life with the occational world saving incidents, but something seems to disturbe her. What is it though?" Shimie would do anything to find this out.  
As she walked, she heard some rustling behind her. Shimie stopped walking. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Shimie turned around, and saw a male Naga glaring at her.  
Before Shimie could react, the male Naga pushed her to the ground. He held her down as he attempted to rape th Shoku. Just as he was about to, he suddenly realed back and screamed in pain before he dissapeared into dust. Shimie looked and saw Laura standing about 20 feet away from Shimie. Laura had fired a beam of light at the Naga, and because his heart was full of evil, he had withered and died.  
"I won't allow anyone try and take advantage of my friend." Laura coldly stated. Before anyone could react, Laura was attacked by a naga queen. The Naga Queen bit down onto Laura's neck. Laura swung her sword, killing the humanoid serpent, but not before there was venom in the thirteen year old's body. Laura got up, feeling extreamly dizzy.  
"Get to your cousin, Laura." Shimie said. "Bu-but..." Laura started, but Shimie cut her off.  
"Link needs you now more then the village. The village can handel themselves."  
Laura nodded dizzily. "Tropsnart em ot Citsym Mlaer!" Laura called out. In a flash of light, Laura had dissapeared.  
"Good luck." Shimie said, then went off to help her village.  
***  
"NO!!! DAMN IT!" Nikkinon yelled. He had watched Laura escape from the Naga ambush. "How can she do that?! She can't teleport! She was in the damn forest!"  
That was when it hit Nikkinon.  
"She didn't teleport... not through her mental ability. She jumped dimensions... NARIKAI!!!" The black shadow that had attacked Link appeared at its creators command.  
"I want you to find and capture Laura. Do not stop, even if it arouses suspition. GO NOW!!!" The shadow, fearing Nikkinons wrath, jumped to Laura's home dimension to do as it was told...  
  
AN: Short chapter. Part one of the trilogy is almost over. Then it will be on to part two! :)!!!  
  
Link: *is on the couch* *wispering* At least she isn't singing..... 


	8. Chapter 7: Time runs short

EVIL'S SICKNESS  
CHAPTER SEVEN: TIME RUNS SHORT  
  
Laura moaned as she woke up. She looked around, and saw that she was in her room. She looked and saw her clock.  
It read 6:45. PM.  
"Oh Goddesses! NO!" Laura only had fifteen minutes left. She attempted teleportation, but the venom in her system was somehow counter-acting the powers, and it was impossible.  
'What am I to do?' Laura thought, then something came to her.  
She ran to her dresser and pulled out her respective destiny stone. "I'm not giving up on you yet, Link...." Laura said as she put on the stone. There was a flash of light. When it receded, Laura stood there in her guardian form. "So you better not give up on me. Laura walked up to the window, opened it, and flew out of it.  
***  
Link lay in his hospital bed. His condition had gotten worst. The teenager had become very unstable, and doctors didn't believe he was going to survive. The ventalator that he was hooked up to provided Link with one vital breath after another, but was doing very little in helping to buy time.  
One Paramedic looked at the teenager. 'He's going to die. There is nothing we can do for him.' she though, then continued on with her work.  
***  
10 minutes remained.  
Laura held onto the vile, not willing to let it go at 1000 feet in the air. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her. Every second counted against her and her cousin. Every second that passed by, the poison in her system slowed her slightly.  
'Goddesses, please don't let Link die.' Laura thought.  
***  
7 minutes reamined.  
Link's heart had become far to rapid for comfort. It was a signal that he was going to go into cardiac arrest.  
He was begining to sweat profusely, and his body temperature was dropping gradually. Doctors attempted to keep this from happening, in hopes to keep the teenager alive just a little bit longer.  
The only thing they truthfully could do was buy time.  
***  
5 minutes remained.  
The hospital was in sight. Laura had hope.  
The poison in her system had seemed to die down, and Laura was flying at a good pace.  
There was a sudden flash as a black shadow flew right in front of her face.  
The shadow.  
'No, you won't be the cause of my cousin's death.' Laura thought and flew out of the range of the shadow's magic.  
The shadow followed.  
'The only hope of saving my cousin is to stay out of the range of this... Thing...' Laura thought.  
She knew she couldn't stop what was going to happen to her.  
But she could try to prevent it from happening.  
***  
3 minutes remained. Link's heart beat had ceased. Paramedics had begun CPR. They had desperately tried to figure out why Link was in such a sad state, but came up with nothing.  
The curse was undetectable.  
Link's only hope was Laura.  
Then the doctors saw something that resembled an angel.  
***  
"ARGH!" Laura felt something slam into her back. It was the shadow.   
She was at the hospital now, and was about to fly into the window to Link's room.  
Untill the damn shadow hit her in the back.  
Taking her mind off the pain, she backed up, and flew straight forward.  
Right through the window.  
Doctors looked at her, startled.  
"Someone get me a hypodermic needle." Laura demanded.  
No one moved.  
"I SAID SOMEONE GET ME A HYPERDERMIC NEEDLE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE, DAMMIT!" Laura yelled. The doctors complied and gave her one. Laura pulled out the vile, opend it, diped the needle into it, and put the contents of the vile into the needle.  
Laura looked up and saw that the shadow was trying to get in. She then turned her attention back to her cousin.  
She put the needle in Link's neck were the carotid artery was, and injected the contents of the needle into the teenager.  
Laura looked up again. The shadow was getting closer.  
She then turned her attention to the doctors who have decided to begine CPR again. Approxamately one minute afterwards, the beeping on the heart rate monitor came up, signaling a normal heart beat.  
And Link's eyes shot open.  
The doctors pined him down, as the reason that the teenager had begune thrashing, seeing that his cousin was the one who had saved him.  
On of the doctors pulled out the breathing tube that had kept Link breathing, and Link began yelling.  
"LAURA!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!! DAMMIT!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" he yelled.  
Then he saw the shadow attack his thirteen year old cousin.  
"NO!!" Link felt helpless as the shadow surronded Laura.  
"LINK! DON'T WORRY ABOUT.......!!!!!" Laura's voice was cut off as she was compleatly surrounded by the shadow. She passed out instantly.  
Link tried to fight the doctors, oblivious that they were now injecting sedatives into his system to calm him. Link saw the shadow dissapear with his cousin.  
"DAMN.... YOU.... Damn..... you......Laur...a..... ughn....." The drug had finally taken affect, and Link was calmed into a restless sleep. The doctors prevented the teenager from falling out of his hospital bed.  
Truthfully, Link still wasn't in a good enough condition right then to fight.  
But when he woke up, he would be.  
And whoever who had taken his cousin would pay greatly.  
***  
A/N: PART ONE IS ALMOST OVER!!! :) :) :) I think about one more chapter, maybe two, then I will be on part two!  
  
Link: Which the title has still been undecided.  
  
Me: Exactally.  
  
Link: *sits in frount of the TV with a large bag of chips.* You know what else, KZZG?  
  
Me: What?  
  
Link: You didn't do the begining A/N.  
  
Me: I know dat! *Hits Link upside the head.* Any ways, stay tuned for the next chapter: Capture. 


	9. Chapter 8: capture

EVIL'S SICKNESS  
CHAPTER 8: CAPTURE  
  
Laura moaned and woke up. It took a while for her vision to clear, but when it did, she looked about. She was in a room. It was dimly lit with torches that burned with embers that were meny different colors. She found herself traped on a strange statue like thing in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by water, and the water danced at her feet.  
"You have finnaly woke up. I was worried that I might of accidentally killed you when transporting you here." said a person at the door way of the room. It was Nikkinon.  
"Who are you?" Laura demanded.  
"My name you will learn in time. It will be one you will respect." he said. She floated across the water and near Laura. Laura got a good Look at him, and attempted to read his mind.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Laura screamed in extream pain as shocks of dark electricity created pain in her attempt to read his mind. When the pain ceased, Laura hung there, gasping.  
"Don't try to learn anything about me. It will only cause you pain." He said as he lifted her head so she was looking at him.  
"I don't want to lose you. You're far to valuable, Laura."  
Laura gasped. How did he know her name?!  
"Wh-what do you want?!" she growled.  
"You."  
Nikkinon kissed her. Laura tried to fight, but couldn't.  
Nikkinon ended the kiss. "Don't fight. You will soon be mine." he said before leaving.  
Laura just looked on towards the door way. She watched as the torches went out one by one.  
As the last one went out, Laura begane to weep.  
"Link, please hurry..." she said into the darkness.  
***  
Link sat on his bed, looking at a picture of him and his cousin. Neko was lying next to him on the bed, and Neko had put his head on Link's lap. Link pet the dog. "Don't worry, Neko. I will get your master back." Link said as he scratched behind the dog's ear. He set the picture down and gathered up his belongings that he would need on his search for his kidnapped cousin.  
He wispered a few words, and dissapeared in a flash of light. Hyrule had it's hero back, alive.  
And that world would soon learn the meaning of what it means to keep the ones you love the most close to you....  
  
  
A/N: Shortest chapter out of part one, and guess what! Part one is done and over with!  
  
Link: And if anyone has any ideas for a title, please put them in your reviews. WE ARE DESPERATE!!!  
  
Me: What he said. Well, soon we will have Part 2 up. I would appriciate ideas for a title. 


End file.
